


Propiedad Privada

by SashaKY



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaKY/pseuds/SashaKY
Summary: kuroo tiene el afán de no dejar que nadie toque lo que es de su propiedad, y cuando haiba lev muestra interés en cierta "cosa" de su propiedad no perderá la oportunidad para demostrare que no tiene posibilidad alguna para robarle al capitán del equipo·Drabble KuroYaku





	Propiedad Privada

Podrían ser pareja, se conocían hacía tres años, en el primero su relación no fue la mejor, en el segundo su relación mejoró y en el tercero... ¡Todo iba viento en popa! Hasta que llegó aquel estúpido y molesto mestizo

No era que odiase a haiba lev, le parecía un diamante sin pulir para el equipo, si ya de por si su estatura era un maldito don... Pero odiaba que estuviera tanto tiempo molestando a su morisuke, (porque si, ya lo reclamaba como suyo aun sin que este lo supiera de momento) De todas formas le era molesto que lev, ese gigantesco mocoso, rondara tanto a yaku; le importaban poco las excusas de que era para entrenamientos extras, a él no se la colarian tan fácilmente ¡Joder, lev siempre hacía todo para saltarse las prácticas con yaku! O al menos así era hasta hacia menos de medio mes, poco después de que escuchara a el mestizo hablar con taketora pidiéndole consejos  romanticos.

-Yaku-san, Yaku-san -alli estaba el molesto novato, llamando a morisuke quien solo lo miraba con desdén en su lugar 

\- ¿Se puede saber qué quieres ahora lev? - una sonrisa gatuna se formó en el rostro de kuroo, al menos morisuke no le hablaba con el tono calmo que utilizaba con su persona. El peligris sonrió ampliamente y tomó al mas bajo por los hombros, obviamente encorvandose de manera notoria haciendo que el humor del castaño no fuera de los mejores 

\- Vera yaku-san, mi hermana me hablo sobre un neko café, ¿quiere ir mañana por la tarde conmigo? - Pidió, obviamente era una cita ¡Ja! ¿una cita? ¿A yaku morisuke? ¿Frente a las narices del capitán de nekoma? ¡haiba lev gustaba de jugar con aceite hirviendo teniendo en la mano un vaso a rebosar con agua! Esta si que kuroo no se la dejaría pasar, ni de coña 

Todo el equipo notó el malhumor que iba sobre los hombros de su capitán mientras este se acercaba a paso rápido donde el mestizo y el de baja estatura. Tomo el hombro del de menor edad y sonrió con más que obvio enfado, lev no sabia el porque del malhumor del azabache mientras que morisuke y prácticamente todo el equipo también estaban algo confundidos por el humor del capitan

-Doce vueltas al gimnasio, lev. 

El tono de la voz de tetsuro hizo que un escalofrío pasara por toda la espalda del mas alto, y de todo el equipo. Lev no se lo pensó dos veces y se largo a correr por el gimnasio

-¿Kuroo? - Morisuke le llamó haciéndolo posar su vista en la pequeña figura del libero - ¿Se puede saber que te sucede? Nunca te metes cuando estoy hablando con alguien  

Yaku se cruzó de brazos, tal vez esperando alguna explicación mientras que le reprochaba con la mirada su falta de modales. Kuroo gruño ante esto con enfado ¿Acaso era que su yaku si pensaba aceptar la disque cita con su kohai?   

\- Yaku... ¿Realmente quieres saber qué me pasa? -Aquella pregunta capto la atención de todos, absolutamente todos, desde shibayama quien charlaba con inuoka y kenma quien jugaba con su consola hasta lev quien aun seguía corriendo alrededor del gimnasio. Morisuke sin duda alguna asintió. Kenma pauso su juego, lev paro de correr, taketora dejo el barullo y los demás dejaron lo suyo para prestar toda su atención a lo que kuroo tetsuro iba a decir- Bien... Lo diré con toda esta banda de chismosos presentes para que sepas que no es un juego o alguna cosa así

el libero asintió con mas que curiosidad en su mirada - Vamos, dilo ya tetsuro, nadie te matara

Y sin ton ni son el azabache lo tomó por los hombros, de la misma forma en la que el mestizo momentos antes, y se encorvó robandole un beso 

\- Simplemente no me gusta que traten de robar lo que es mio. 

el rostro de morisuke era una cereza más que madura, el de tetsuro mostraba seriedad absoluta 

\- Por lo tanto... - tetsuro se giró hacia lev mirándolo con la misma seriedad, solo que esta vez con un pequeño matiz de superioridad - ¡alejate de morisuke, lev! Yo le eche el ojo hace como dos años, no dejare que un mocoso trate de robarme asi como asi frente a mis narices a mi yakkun.

Después de aquello se dice que lev se la pasa tratando de demostrarse superior a kuroo para tratar de pedirle una cita a yaku, lastimosamente el menor de los haiba llevaba las de perder, cerca de tres semanas después de aquel dia en el entrenamiento yaku apareció con un notorio chupón en el cuello y un kuroo tras el sonriendo con satisfacción. 

Era la clara marca de que kuroo tetsuro realmente no dejaría que nadie tocase lo suyo, ni siquiera si se tratara de un semi ruso de casi dos metros


End file.
